<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnetically Charged by KyoukaiKanata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534972">Magnetically Charged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata'>KyoukaiKanata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Memories, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet time together is something they both savour even if it is does sometimes involve Max shouting at COD. </p><p>Or on the night of their first anniversary, Max and George enjoy some time together and George muses on how they got together in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Russell/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer Break Fics 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magnetically Charged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishun/gifts">kishun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <strong>Kishun.</strong> I must admit it did make me smile I got you after you wrote mine for the last exchange 🙂</p><p>Writing these two as a pairing and writing George was definitely a challenge for me, so I just want to say a quick thank you to <strong>custardcreamies</strong> who listened to me musing various plot ideas and being generally indecisive. A lot of the final inspiration came from Hungary, and I genuinely hope you like this 💙💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone had said to George years ago, that at the age of 23 he would be madly in love with and dating the Max Verstappen, he would have said you were crazy. That it was impossible. That he would never even come to like the dutch firecracker as a friend, let alone a partner. That even the very thought of it, of them even wanting to date each other was inconceivable. Completely impossible.</p><p>Hell even now, even after a year of being together, Max still drove him mad. Years ago, he had found him simply insufferable. An arrogant, obnoxious pig whose head he either wanted to slam in a door most of the time or shout at him 'calm the fuck down mate' at whatever stupid thing he had done or was getting worked up over this time.</p><p>Back then he had just had that look about him. The constant smirk like smug expression etched on his face that had driven him barmy on the rare occasions they had met. The fact he had almost seemed to be one of the most unapproachable drivers in their series as well, hadn't helped. He never really got on with any of them after all. In fact Max had spent most of the time consistently focused on anti-socially annihilating them on every track they ever raced on.</p><p>He knew now a lot of it was due to the influence of his father, but he hadn't back then. And Max's attitude hadn't come across as attractive. It was just infuriating.</p><p>Especially with those eyes of his that had always held a terrifyingly brilliant power. Those fierce no-nonsense turquoise eyes that were like the windows into his soul and had been responsible on more than one occasion for Max persuading someone to do something for him. He had that attitude of stubbornness mixed with a demanding nature that meant he had seemed to expect everyone to do what was needed with no real consideration to anyone else's need other than his own.</p><p>And George had hated him for it. Which was unusual in he never normally hated anyone, he was usually too chilled out for that. But with Max he had. In fact he had spent most of their early racing years cursing his very existence. Something which he had uncharacteristically moaned at Alex and later Lando about on multiple occasions. But eventually as time had passed and certain circumstances had begun to create a bond between them, their perceptions of each other had begun to change.</p><p>Eventually, it had brought them to today. To this moment. To this milestone. Their first year anniversary. He couldn't stop the unconscious grin that appeared over his face at the thought. Fuck, one year, that was insane.</p><p>And if there's one main thing he'd learnt in that time it's that first impressions can be deceptive. Nuzzling the top of the dark head of hair just below him he smiled, after all would've thought that Max Verstappen can occasionally be surprising cuddly.</p><p>"Do I want to know why you look like that?" George looked down as Max leant his head back on his shoulder and fixed him with one of those looks.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like you've just remembered something either very good, or your sex brain has engaged itself again."</p><p>"What are you trying to say Max," George grinned, winking playfully.</p><p>"You know what," Max snorted, leaning up and brushing his lips against George's briefly. Pulling away he leant forwards and twisted around, looking up to face him, "Which is it then?"</p><p>"Just a memory."</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"The day we got together." George chuckled as Max rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yes the day I told you to keep your opinions to yourself."</p><p>"I think we know neither of us are any good at doing that"</p><p>"Hmm, true," Max snorted, "I still can't believe you said that."</p><p>"Hey, I'll say it again if I had to," George shrugged, tightening his arm around Max's waist, "He's still my best friend Max, and I'll defend him, even if I have to defend him from you."</p><p>"Well you've got plenty of practise."</p><p>"Yeah I guess I do," George laughed as Max settled back against him again facing the TV and immediately began cursing when he realised in the two minutes he'd turned around to talk to him, when neither of them had actually been paying attention to what was going on, Lando and Alex had managed to let his character get killed on COD. Pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, George smiled, "Sorry babe."</p><p>Pressing his nose into Max's hair, he sighed quietly, smiling as Max began playing again grumbling under his breath. It might seem odd to some for their first anniversary to be spent cuddled together playing COD, but for them it just worked. They were similar in that way in that sometimes it was nice just to have some quiet away from the chaos of F1 life.</p><p>After all, although their energies and personalities so often conflicted, and arguments were a common theme in the Russell-Verstappen household, they were more alike than many realised and so when Max had suggested the idea of a night in, it had seemed perfect. Some time together was often rare due to their lives, but he could never turn him down.</p><p>And, whilst he had come to love Max for Max, no matter what form that took. He always especially loved it when Max was in the mood for the physical connection he didn't always want on the nights when his mind took him to dark places and the battle to escape the darkness occurred.</p><p>He had never expected Max to be a cuddlier (when he was in the right mood of course), but he loved the feeling of security he got from having Max in his arms or vice versa (they were flexible like that). And of all the ways they could have celebrated their anniversary, cuddling with Max and remembering the words that had got them here wasn't a bad way to do it. Definitely not a bad way.</p><p>He could remember that day like it was yesterday, that's for sure ....</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>19th July 2020</strong> </span>
</p><p>If there was one thing George had learnt over the years, it was conflict can arise for many reasons and defending your best friend was just one of them. He'd admit though, when he had called out Red Bull's actions earlier in the paddock, he had never expected this to happen as a result. Of course he should have known better. This was Max Verstappen after all.</p><p>"What the fuck is your problem!?" George's head shot up from where he had been lying on the sofa scrolling through his phone, as the door to his drivers unit suddenly burst open and he was met with the storm filled eyes of Max Verstappen.</p><p>"My problem? What's your problem mate, you're the one who has come barging in here?" George shrugged, standing up as Max stalked towards him, an intense look burning in his eyes.</p><p>"I wouldn't have to if you could just learn to keep your opinions to yourself," Max snarled.</p><p>"What, you don't like other people criticising Red Bull. That's not my problem," George shrugged, "Maybe if your team actually treated people with respect in the first place I wouldn't have an issue with them."</p><p>"What the fuck you on about George," Max scoffed, "They do. There isn't an issue, so stop making out there is one you prick. Why don't you concentrate on the shit show that is Williams."</p><p>"That's rich mate," George shook his head, rolling his eyes, "Of course there isn't an issue for you, your Red Bull's golden boy. Their number 1. You can't do anything wrong."</p><p>"What you trying to say exactly?"</p><p>"Use your brain mate," George scoffed, "What do you think?"</p><p>"Alex right?" Max shrugged as he leant against the side of the sofa, "What's your problem? It's nothing to do with you."</p><p>"It is when he's my best friend," George snapped, "It is when he's getting the piss taken out of him by the media, by the world, thanks to his so-called team. My problem mate is how Red Bull are treating Alex. Not that you're going to do much about it!"</p><p>He couldn't believe Max had the fucking gall to come barging into his unit and then act like it was his fault. What the fuck was his problem.</p><p>He could feel his attitude darkening. He didn't normally get this pissed off. His energy was normally fairly chilled, forged from years of having Lando and Alex as two of his closest friends, and one of them having to keep a cool head. But that slight smug expression that was appearing on Max's face was infuriating and (as much as he hated to admit it) attractive at the same time. He could feel his annoyance rising, coming forward. After today, who could blame him. The way they had treated Alex was shit. Despicable. Downright disgusting. And fucking hell they deserved to be called out for it.</p><p>He didn't think he'd have Max turning up on his doorstep though when he had made the comment of 'they're making Alex look like an idiot and he's really not' though.</p><p>But then again this was Max. The firestorm of the paddock. And Red Bull was practically his flesh and blood, his home. He would no doubt defend them the same way he would defend Williams.</p><p>Lost momentarily in thought, he jerked back slightly as Max eye's appeared right in front of him. Those turquoise eyes blazing like fire, "What were you expecting me to do?"</p><p>"What?" George frowned, confused, damn it this is why he should have been paying attention.</p><p>"What do you mean what? What's wrong with you?" Max snapped, "Your the one who's been complaining. I'm just here to sort it out before you say any more stupid rubbish to the media. As I said you fucker, what did you want me to do about it. Red Bull gives Alex the same as me, car wise, it's not my fault if he can't handle the car."</p><p>"Yeah fucking right mate," George snapped, leaning back slightly and using his height advantage to look down at Max, "It's got nothing to do with him handling the car. I've known him for 15 years. I've been in the paddock with him, raced with him, the same way I've always raced with you, and you don't suddenly become bad over fucking night. Geez he's won in everything he's ever done, even you know that. This is Red Bull bullshit mate, not Alex himself. I don't know what's going on but they need to sort it for him and I'm not going to hide my feelings on it just to keep you happy."</p><p>"Why do you care," Max snapped back glaring up at him and crossing his arms over his chest, "It's not like you're teammates, his performances don't affect you. I think you need to focus your own efforts on your car and performance, rather than trying to fight the battles that Alex should be fighting for."</p><p>George couldn't help it. In fact if he had been using his normally cautious over-analytical brain he would have thought twice first. But Max had always been able to get under his skin and the comment was just enough. He saw red, protectiveness and long term concern for his best friend overshadowing everything.</p><p>And, in an action that was so not him, hell he was normally the calming influence over everything, he pulled his fist back and punched him. Or at least tried to. Max wasn't stupid, of course he wasn't, he'd probably had his fair share of people trying to punch him in the past and it wasn't until his fist was clenched in Max's palm that he even registered what he had tried to do.</p><p>"You'll have to try harder than that George if you truly want to hit me," Max scoffed.</p><p>Annoyingly, as much as George hated to admit it, an angry, pissed off Max, was also an annoying attractive Max, with those stormy eyes and dark brooding presence. And before he even fully realised he had moved, leant down and kissed him.</p><p>A noise of surprised escaped Max, and he jerked away, pushing his hands against George chest.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL GEORGE!"</p><p>He winced at the cry, embarrassment colouring his cheeks as he realised what he had done.</p><p>Fuck it was one thing to have a secret crush on the dick, a crush even his best friends didn't know about, it was entirely another thing to have him find out by George kissing him. Jerking his hand out of Max's grip he pulled away and looked down at him mortified.</p><p>"Just forget it Max."</p><p>"No I ain't going to fucking forget it. If you're going to kiss someone George at least do it well."</p><p>George looked up, cheeks blazing red, as turquoise fire appeared in front of him again and before he could truly register that this was even possible, Max was kissing him. Again. The Max Verstappen. And he wasn't bad at it either.</p><p>Why he thought he would be he wasn't entirely sure. Maybe his reputation. But he could willingly admit in this he'd been wrong.</p><p>Stepping closer, pressing their chests together, George lifted his hand again and rested it lightly against Max's neck, half expecting him to jerk away again. But Max didn't and neither did he. The kiss broke and turquoise orbs met grey.</p><p>George's eyes flickered backwards and forwards over Max's face, trying to read him. He didn't need to.</p><p>Max's lips quirked up softly, "If you just wanted a kiss you should've asked."</p><p>"You're a prick do you know that," George blushed deeply.</p><p>"Maybe, but so are you."</p><p>Before George could argue Max pushed him back against the nearest wall and leant up to kiss him again.</p><p>It was slow, hesitant, at first barely the brushing of their lips together in a light peck. Max pressed against him as their 5cm in height difference became apparent and George dipped his head slightly, his hand coming to rest on the back of Max's back as the kiss deepened. Leaning against the wall they lost track of time. The argument over Alex and Red Bull temporarily forgotten. Neither of them had expected it, but it had felt right. It felt like home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Present Day</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Earth to George. Earth to George. Oi! George William Russell, Come to back to me you idiot!"</p><p>George snapped out of the memory, his eyes jerking up at the call and the hand waving in front of his face, meeting those same turquoise orbs of his memories. Only this time in person Max's eyes were soft, understanding even, and not full of raging fire like they had been that day.</p><p>"You back with me now?"</p><p>"Yeah," George grinned sheepishly, "Sorry babe."</p><p>"Forget it dreamer," Max rolled his eyes as he sat back, leaning against the tanned arm around his waist, "What were you thinking of anyway?"</p><p>"Nothing!" George blushed. God he couldn't admit that to Max. He couldn't admit he'd been thinking of the argument that brought them together. He'd never hear the end of it.</p><p>"George," Max frowned, annoyance visible in his eyes, "Just tell me."</p><p>"It's fine Max, it's nothing. I was just thinking but don't worry okay."</p><p>"I'm not worrying, but if you want me to drag it out of you George I'll do it, you know I will."</p><p>Max was only five months older than him, but he could honestly say it felt like he was several years older when he fixed him with the famous 'Verstappen you-will-do-what-I-say look.'</p><p>"Geez, it was just our first kiss alright. Tonight just made me think about it that's all."</p><p>Max snorted, "That was your big secret. The day we got together?"</p><p>"You're a dick do you know that." George grumbled.</p><p>"And yet you love me anyway."</p><p>Max chuckled and leant forwards, pressing a kiss to George's still pouting lips. Standing up, he glanced towards the bedroom and held out his hand, "You coming? We've got a 20 minute break whilst they're getting food before the next game starts. I'm pretty sure we can find a way to celebrate."</p><p>"In 20 minutes," George laughed, "You're optimisitic."</p><p>"If it goes as quick as the first time you kissed me we'll be fine," Max winked, chuckling at the affronted look that appeared on George's face.</p><p>"Right, that does it, I'll give you 20 fucking minutes Max Verstappen!"</p><p>George jumped to his feet, taking Max's hand and pulling him into the bedroom after him. He had caught Max by surprise the first time he kissed him. He guessed it was time to surprise him again. Max thought they would just be playing COD. That was just plan A. He had never told him about plan B for tonight. But he wasn't stupid, he would figure it out soon enough and if not, well, that's what the handcuffs were for after all....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙</p><p>Feel free to come and talk to me on tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>